


~Captured In Your Emerald Eyes Once More~

by LuzrovRulay02



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Light Angst with Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Game, Small Twist At End, SorMik reunion, SpoilersAhead, mentions of character deaths, rated c for CHEESY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzrovRulay02/pseuds/LuzrovRulay02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 500 years since Mikleo had seen Sorey's beautiful emerald eyes. Those eyes that always had him trapped as if by a spell whenever he locked his own amethyst with his childhood friend's. Where was Sorey? In a deep sleep, using himself as a vessel to aid Maotelus in purifying the land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Captured In Your Emerald Eyes Once More~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so....this is my first fanfic in like...5 years, so I'm pretty rusty. I'm also new here, so it's nice to meet you! ^-^ Let me know what you guys think of the chapter! I will be posting daily, if I never get writer's block, which is almost never lol. I have another work to upload, but I will it either tomorrow or the next day.

It's been 500 years since Mikleo had seen Sorey's beautiful emerald eyes. Those eyes that always had him trapped as if by a spell whenever he locked his own amethyst with his childhood friend's. Where was Sorey? In a deep sleep, using himself as a vessel to aid Maotelus in purifying the land. 500 years. And at least 400 years since the passing of Sorey's first friends: Sergei, Alisha Diphda, Rose and Lucas of the Woodsmen mercernaries group. 500 years since Dezel's death in Pendrago, his ultimate and selfless sacrifice to save Rose and the others, and as a thank you to release him from his wrath. 

It's been 500 years. Mikleo himself couldn't believe that it has been half a millenium since he was able to talk to Sorey about ruins and go around to explore anything that may have caught their eyes. Zenrus had passed away as well, released from Heldalf's grasp from the help of his two adopted sons. Mikleo took his time to mourn for both him and Sorey. It hurt more than he expected, but why wouldn't it? They had to kill the one who raised them as if they were his own, no matter how many times the Water Seraph and human child had gotten into trouble. 

Once Mikleo had released himself from his ongoing flashes of memories, the silverette tucked a loose strand of his beautiful silver hair behind his ear and continued onward from the lava filled room of the ruins he was exploring for Sorey. A small glint caught his eye from the next room, causing him to turn his head slightly, revealing the circlet he always wore and walked inside. This room was much cooler than the last, and Mikleo felt right at home. There were pools of water that surrounded the dryer areas, and crystals of blue formed within the walls. The sun shone brightly from the opened ceiling above, causing Mikleo to lift his hand up and smiled a bit before walking over to the jewel that caught his eye earlier.

Curiousity began to take over, and the Water Seraph wasted no time in running his gloved hand over it, carefully examining its beautiful image, and began pondering over the history and significance of both the jewel and the ruins itself until--

The floor underneath him crumbled, and with no time to react, a rather soft yelp escaped Mikleo's lips. It couldn't end here. He promised to wait until Sorey would wake to explore more ruins together, to see the world. Just as he was about to give in completely, a hand shot out of nowhere and managed to grab Mikleo's wrist just in time. This hand...had a familiar warmth to it, Mikleo thought this to himself before lifting his head up, eyes widening in surprise once the blurring image came into focus.

"S...Sorey..." Mikleo said and gave a smile before gently holding the brunette's hand with his free one, and Sorey pulled him into his chest.

Sorey laughed as he kept his arms wrapped around the silverette, giving him time to take in the former Shepherd's scent. "Man, will you ever stop falling for me in such odd timings?" His quirkiness and naïvete hadn't changed from 500 years ago, neither did his appearance. Especially those emerald eyes that always entranced the silverette. But it didn't matter. Sorey was home.

"Oh shut up," Mikleo said and pulled back slightly, gently punching the brunette's arm and smiled a bit, before removing his gloves and gently set his cool hand on Sorey's cheek, making small, gentle crescent moonlike touches against the other's skin. 500 years since he felt the other's presence. "You took too long," he teased and leaned forward, gently placing a kiss on Sorey's forehead. "Rose has a message for you: "It isn't nice to keep the ladies waiting, dumbass." That's it."

A nervous chuckle escaped the brunette's lips. "Sounds like something Rose would say. Remind me to visit her and Alisha's graves later, as well as Sergei and Lucas'. But for now..." He trailed off, gently intertwining both of his hands with Mikleo's. "I'm home, Mikleo, and as a Seraph, too. We can be together forever...."

A small blush couldn't help but creep up on the Seraph's pale cheeks. It was amazing that Sorey's memories were still intact, but it could be thanks to Maotelus. It didn't matter how this happened. Sorey was home. And Mikleo finally regained his happy ending. 

"Welcome home, Sorey," the silverette replied, their wedding rings that were symmetrically placed against each other's intertwined hands shining brightly against the sunlight above the two, emerald and amethyst eyes meeting each other once more.


End file.
